Naji Tsujimoto
Naji Tsujimoto is one of the main protagonist's of the novel Support Your Local Girl Gang. She is a senior attending St. Santiago High School. Naji is the leader of the girl gang Asian Glow, and a part of her school's girl's basketball team. Appearance Naji is a strong young woman of average height and lean build. She has short black hair (in which she later shaves the right side of her head), grey eyes and a medium tan. Usually has a neutral expression and sometimes, can look annoyed. She tends to wear the same outfits, usually consisting of a baggy graphic tee or tank top and distressed jeans or shorts with black high-top shoes or worn out military combat boots. Naji has a tattoo on her lower back of 2 Japanese fox spirits around a small fire, and knuckle tattoos that read "love wins". She also has 3 piercings on her left ear (gauges, auricle and helix) and a septum ring. She also has scars on the back of her neck, on the right side of her abdomen, and on her left leg above the knee. Personality Naji is known to be quite stoic, lazy and sarcastic. She usually will have a cold or reserved attitude if approached by someone she doesn't already know. She and others thinks of her as to have gained her street cred due to having a fight in her freshman year of high school against 2 upperclassmen, and winning; this made people at her school, under or upperclassmen be easily intimidated by her. Naji is known to be the playboy of the school, as she has had a romantic affair with multiple people at her school, albeit guys or girls. Although, she is infamously known for getting with the popular guys. She often tries to keep out of trouble in school, but only to end up being dragged into it by other people instead. Naji doesn't give second thoughts into consequences, and she is generally a little thick headed. Naj is known by those in the gang as making many spur-of-the-moment decisions, whether they end well or not. Though she isn't one to give mercy to offenders of the gang, she can be quite kindhearted. She can be pretty easily angered, and is commonly avoided by her peers when annoyed and/or angry. Naji is always putting her best foot forward when it comes to protecting the Asian Glow members. Background Goes by "Naji" Tsujimoto, but it's not her real name. Naji's real name is Nao, meaning docile. But Naj was accusingly the opposite, as told by her mother. She was labeled as the "nuisance younger child" whom would often be shadowed by her older brother. Her older brother seemed to be the only child her parents liked, as he was a prodigy, got good grades, and was even handsome. Although through all of that, she and her brother still had a good relationship, him often trying to tell their mom that Naji wasn't as bad as she says she is. Naj didn't mind this, but would often try to shut herself out, in order to not feel bad about bringing dismay among her family, just by showing her face. She started to go by Naj when her hatred for her mom started to arise. When she was a child, she listened and remained quiet at her mother's constant degrading comments and mental abuse. But at around age 12 she realized what it all meant, and that she doesn't have to be obedient and take the bullet. She didn't tell her mom but at around this time she started asking people to call her Naji, rather than Nao, as with each progressing day she hated the name more and more. Naji then completely discarded the name "Nao" and fewer people would call her so. All except for her mom. Suprisingly even her father and brother started calling her Naji, but her mother refused. She only called her Nao, and would often abuse her for just calling herself Naji. Later on, her mom told her they were going to move to America, where their new life would start. As excited as Naji was, the outcome would not end how she pictured it would. Naji's mother planned for her father to go with her, and her brother and mom would go shortly after to somehow make the trip a little less pricey. But she really intended on her father to drop Naji off at an orphanage, then for her father to go back to Japan; leaving Naji at the orphanage. And here is where her new life began. Trivia * She can speak fluent Japanese, and was born in Osaka, Japan. * Naji has an older brother, but she hadn't seen him since she moved to America. * Naji has moved to America at age 13. * She has attended a private junior high academy before moving. * Naj was often times dubbed as "Waluigi Tsujimoto" by the authors of SYLGG. * Her real name is Nao, although she hates when called so. To the point where when there's a sub at school she would miss that class to avoid people knowing her real name. * She had long hair when she lived in Japan, then cut it when she came to America. * She knows how to ride a motorcycle, but the gang doesn't trust her enough to do so. * Aj had worked at at least 4 different places, as she often got too lazy to do proper work or even go. * She has the same birthday as the one who had created her. * She has gotten in a fight her freshman year because of racial slurs upperclassmen called her. * Naji can memorize things quickly, but almost never does it for academic uses. * Naji doesn't like spicy foods, but she does have quite the sweet tooth. * Her favorite food red velvet cake, and her favorite non-alcoholic drink is almond milk. * She is more of an alcoholic than druggie. * Aj isn't scared easily, but is afraid of large insects. * She dislikes people who will mock her height, friends, or looks. * Naji and Lux have a friendly rivalry, and often times fight for fun or dumb arguments. * Audie is one of her closest friends in Asian Glow, as she known her longer than most other members * Naji will often try to pull pranks on others, but either gets caught or fails. * She usually wears bandages to cover up her knuckle tattoos, and keeps a tank top to cover her back tattoo. * Naj has a bad habit of scratching the back of her neck when stressed, and even got scars from it. * She gained her other scars from different fights, one from her childhood and one from school. * She learned judo when she was 10 up until she was 13 years old.